reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations in Redemption
The sprawling world of Red Dead Redemption covers a total of 94 individual locations spread across three primary territories, each of which is split into a number of constituent regions. The land is a vast, open area of varying landscapes populated with a wide variety of flora and fauna. The area is based loosely on the Rio Grande Basin in Texas/Mexico, shading into the wooded pinelands of the U.S. Rocky Mountains. It could potentially be around the southern end of New Mexico. Within each region there are settlements, gang hideouts, camps, outposts, railroads, mines, bridges, mountains, fields, rivers, lakes, deserts, forests, canyons, major geographical features, and much more. The San Luis River is the geographical backbone of the world, defining the boundaries of the three major territories, running between West Elizabeth, New Austin and Nuevo Paraiso, and emptying into the Sea of Coronado. There are small lakes scattered throughout the frontier, like Lake Don Julio in the south of Cholla Springs, and the much larger Flat Iron Lake which defines the eastern edge of the map. New Austin New Austin is the first explorable territory available to the player at the start of a new game. The New Austin territory consists of four counties: Cholla Springs, Río Bravo, Gaptooth Ridge, and Hennigan's Stead. The land is based on the American South-Southwest (from California, through Arizona, New Mexico and Texas into Louisiana). Scrub desert covers most of the region to the west, becoming rolling prairie as one travels eastward and ending as lush wetland near the margins of Flat Iron Lake. Within New Austin are the towns of Armadillo, Plainview, Thieves' Landing, Rathskeller Fork and the ghost town of Tumbleweed. Also in this area are the large homesteads of Ridgewood Farm and MacFarlane's Ranch, a number of smaller farms and ranches, and the infamous Fort Mercer. In this area there are some locations that sometimes do not show up as places found even after purchasing and using the map for this area. Tanner's Span and Mason's Bridge are two railway bridges SW and SE respectively of the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Crossing these bridges will unlock these two locations and count towards 100% Completion . Maps of Cholla Springs and Gaptooth Ridge are available to buy from the Armadillo General Store. Maps of Hennigan's Stead are available from the store at MacFarlane's Ranch. Maps of Río Bravo are available in the general store in Thieves' Landing. Rio Bravo sounds like it should be Rio Bravio, in other words Untamed River in Spanish. Nuevo Paraíso Nuevo Paraiso, meaning New Paradise in Spanish, is the second explorable territory. Nuevo Paraiso represents the northern part of Mexico, a new country with a different language and different overall feel. It is unlocked in the story mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". The Nuevo Paraiso territory consists of three regions: Punta Orgullo, Perdido, and Diez Coronas. The region is most likely based on the Mexican border state Nuevo Leon. Nuevo Paraiso is even vaster and emptier than New Austin with deserts, enormous mesas, canyons and mountains. Within this area are the towns of Chuparosa, Escalera (the secret area from Undead Nightmare is also under the villa in Escalera), the fortress of El Presidio, the nunnery of Las Hermanas and the settlements of Agave Viejo, El Matadero, Torquemada and Casa Madrugada. Many of the regions and towns can be translated into English. Punta Orgullo translates tp Point Pride, Diez Coronas translates to Ten Crowns, and Perdido translates to Lost . Of the towns, Chuparosa, is similar to the Spanish word Chuparrosa, or Hummingbird. Escalera means Ladder ( the town climbs upward), El Presidio translates to The Prison, El Matadero translates to The Slaughterhouse (there is a slaughterhouse in the town) and Casa Madrugada means Morning House. Agave Viejo doesn't translate into English (although viejo translates to old), and Torquemada means "Burnt Tower". You can buy maps of the territory at the market in Chuparosa, and at the Gunsmith shop in Escalera. You can buy newspaper for activies in Nuevo Paraiso. West Elizabeth West Elizabeth is the third and final explorable territory which is unlocked following the story mission "An Appointed Time". This region is part of America like New Austin, but it differs greatly from the rest of the land. The region is characterized by mountainous pine forests to the west, snowy mountains in the far north, and large empty prairie to the east. It is based on the American South-Central (from Oklahoma, through Arkansas, and then possibly Missouri). It is the smallest territory in the game, being roughly the size of Cholla Springs. This region is far more industrialized and civilized than New Austin with the modern city of Blackwater boasting paved streets, street lighting, road signs and automobiles. West Elizabeth consists of Tall Trees to the north-west and the Great Plains region which makes up most of the territory. West Elizabeth has a mountain called Nekoti Rock which is where Brumas the Bear can be found; it is also home to many Grizzly Bears. The town of Blackwater (where John Marston passes through in the first cut scene of "Exodus in America") lies on West Elizabeth's eastern coast while the smaller Manzanita Post can be found in Tall Trees. The highest point in Red Dead Redemption is also here, an area called Cochinay, which consists of snowy mountains and cliffs, canyons and a secluded hideout. Maps of West Elizabeth can be bought at the general stores in Blackwater and Manzanita Post. West Elizabeth is the most easternly territory in the game, but has the name West Elizabeth. Interactive Map Click on different locations in the map to see the location's page. Image:RedDeadRedemptionMapa.jpg|675px rect 145 347 351 371 Gaptooth Ridge circle 305 268 10 Rathskeller Fork circle 219 336 5 Silent Stead circle 176 401 5 Cueva Seca circle 235 446 8 Tumbleweed circle 154 473 8 Gaptooth Breach circle 164 587 8 The Scratching Post rect 407 530 527 552 Rio Bravo circle 558 561 8 Fort Mercer circle 339 491 8 Benedict Pass circle 300 541 8 Benedict Point circle 407 514 8 Repentance Rock circle 279 596 8 Solomon's Folly circle 424 609 8 Plainview rect 510 291 695 318 Cholla Springs circle 594 350 10 Armadillo circle 643 255 8 The Hanging Rock circle 558 253 8 Twin Rocks circle 477 280 8 Rattlesnake Hollow circle 514 334 8 Pleasance House circle 374 356 8 Hamlin's Passing circle 528 373 8 Odd Fellow's Rest circle 422 390 8 Ridgewood Farm circle 655 389 8 Coot's Chapel circle 612 428 8 Jorge's Gap circle 514 444 8 Critchley's Ranch circle 595 461 8 Two Crows circle 670 457 8 Venter's Place circle 605 503 8 Riley's Charge circle 672 491 8 Lake Don Julio circle 679 546 8 Del Lobo Rock rect 729 301 968 319 Hennigan's Stead circle 857 347 10 MacFarlane's Ranch circle 765 344 8 Pike's Basin circle 773 398 8 Mescalero circle 866 391 8 Warthington Ranch circle 825 488 8 Greenhollow circle 949 448 8 Brittlebrush Trawl circle 659 579 8 Rio del Lobo circle 1074 306 10 Thieves' Landing circle 1015 326 8 Stillwater Creek circle 1030 291 8 Mason's Bridge circle 536 484 8 Mercer Station rect 873 137 989 160 Tall Trees rect 1028 70 1178 93 Great Plains circle 1201 128 10 Blackwater circle 847 28 8 Cochinay circle 888 78 8 Nekoti Rock circle 844 115 8 Aurora Basin circle 893 191 8 Tanner's Reach circle 951 203 8 Manzanita Post circle 967 240 8 Bearclaw Camp circle 938 258 8 Tanner's Span circle 983 274 8 Pacific Union Railroad Camp circle 1057 153 8 Beecher's Hope circle 1112 168 8 Broken Tree circle 1121 224 8 Wreck of the Serendipity circle 1084 259 8 Dixon Crossing rect 164 773 332 793 Punta Orgullo circle 167 735 10 Escalera circle 107 666 8 Nosalida circle 272 704 8 Puerto Cuchillo circle 281 731 8 Crooked Toes circle 342 689 8 Frontera Bridge circle 402 769 8 Tesoro Azul circle 384 818 8 Plata Grande circle 285 831 8 Sidewinder Gulch rect 606 665 704 684 Perdido circle 509 701 10 Chuparosa circle 589 649 8 Ramita de la Baya circle 499 669 8 Rio del Toro circle 723 638 8 Agave Viejo circle 602 724 8 Barranca circle 706 736 8 Las Hermanas circle 792 722 8 Sepulcro circle 511 796 8 Ojo del Diablo circle 654 799 8 Campo Mirada circle 721 828 8 Hendidura Grande circle 829 791 8 Rancho Polvo circle 795 820 8 Laguna Borrego circle 862 825 8 Primera Quebrada rect 958 554 1126 573 Diez Coronas circle 848 605 10 Casa Madrugada circle 1089 389 8 The Old Bacchus Place circle 1045 416 8 Butter Bridge circle 1033 449 8 Manteca Falls circle 902 527 8 El Presidio circle 767 568 8 Roca de Madera circle 866 634 8 Mesa de la Luna circle 1121 535 8 Torquemada circle 991 648 8 El Matadero circle 869 685 8 Alta Cabeza desc bottom-left es:Lugares de Red Dead Redemption Category:Redemption Locations